


Massachusetts Academy

by Welcome_to_Latveria



Series: Quicksilver Week 2020 [3]
Category: Generation X (Comic), Marvel, Marvel 616, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, What if Pietro had joined the X-Men way back when
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 11:14:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24968782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Welcome_to_Latveria/pseuds/Welcome_to_Latveria
Summary: What if Pietro had joined the X-Men instead of the Avengers? Well, he ends up on the steps of the Massachusetts Academy ready to teach Generation X.
Relationships: Pietro Maximoff & Emma Frost
Series: Quicksilver Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1804165
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Massachusetts Academy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Quicksilver Week over on Tumblr. 
> 
> Day 5 - Alternate Universe 
> 
> I wrote this quickly but now I really like the concept and lowkey wanna write more... we'll see.

When Pietro arrives at the Massachusetts Academy he has to concede he is impressed. The building itself has to be about the same size as the Xavier Institute, and the surrounding grounds he would guess to be even bigger than those at Westchester. Like the X-Mansion, however, the site is largely removed from the rest of the state – tucked away in a nice secluded corner of the countryside.

“Quicksilver, I assume?” a crisp clear voice cuts through his assessment of his new home and he looks up towards the front steps of the academy to where a young blonde woman stands. She is extraordinarily pretty and dressed in all-white.

He uses his speed to move from the sidewalk up to the steps. “You would be correct in your assumption,” he tells her. “And you are… Miss Frost?”

She nods and sticks out a petite hand for him to shake, which he does, slightly amused – he is not particularly one for formal greetings. He glances towards the building standing imposingly behind her. “This is your academy?”

“Yes,” she says, an edge of pride in her voice. “I gained control of it when I was a member of the Hellfire Club and ran it then, and now I run it again to teach the next generation of Xavier’s students.” She turns on her heel and opens the large front door and gestures for them to both enter. They walk in together, and she explains as she goes. “I am the headmistress – a position I share with Mister Cassidy, Banshee – but I will let you in on a secret which is that I have the last word on any decision around here, so I am slightly irked that Xavier assigned you here without asking _me_ for permission first. That is his way, I suppose; he does not care very much for the opinions of anyone who is not himself.”

He inclines his head. “I have no desire to make your life difficult, Miss Frost – I am used to following orders.”

“Now that, I imagine, is quite true,” she muses, her eyes flicking over his features quickly. “Tell me, how is your father?”

He makes a face. “Quite content, I suppose, now that some madman at the United Nations has given him control of the island nation Genosha.” He sighs, “he has what he has always wished for – a mutant homeland.”

“But not the loyalty of his children?” Miss Frost observes, leading him through a large foyer and past a wide set of stairs. “I admit I am surprised to see you apart from your twin sister, it is my understanding that the two of you are joined at the hip.”

“Wanda is…” he pauses, considering how to phrase it, “she is a more forgiving person than I – she has travelled to Genosha with my younger sister Lorna in the hopes of steering our father towards a better path in his quest to govern the nation.”

Miss Frost tilts her head, “And how did you end up here?”

“I wished for a fresh start,” he admits, “I do not mind being an X-Man, but the politics involved – their animosity with my father and his loyalists – it wears on the soul. Xavier thought I would find more purpose here.”

“Well,” she says, considering him carefully, “I think you will be more content with us, then. I must agree with you – the X-Men can exhausting, a bore, really. Teaching on the other hand…” a genuine smile crosses her face and Pietro gets the impression she does not smile in such a way often.

Miss Frost leads him into an open space – a living room of sorts – where several children are sprawled across a couch and on the floor.

“Mister Cassidy is not home, at the moment,” Miss Frost explains to him. “But I will introduce you to the children.”

He does not recognise any of the young mutants bar Jubilee whom had resided in the X-Mansion as a junior member of the team before leaving for this academy to learn more about her powers.

“Children,” Miss Front announces loudly, and the children’s heads all turn to face her immediately – clearly she has them well-trained. “This is your new teacher – Mister Maximoff, or Quicksilver, as I’m sure you know.”

He hears one of the children – a dark skinned boy – whisper to the others, “That’s _Magneto’s_ son.”

Pietro supposes he better deal with that as soon as possible. “Yes,” he says, addressing the boy, “I am unfortunate enough to be the son of the man you know as Magneto, but I do not share his views – I have done my best to overcome the legacy he has forced upon me by striving for Xavier’s dream as one of the X-Men for many years now.”

The boy flushes, clearly embarrassed to have been heard but Pietro smiles reassuringly at him – it is hardly surprising that they would be interested in such a thing.

“So now we have another former criminal on the teaching staff?” an elegant voice asks, in a slight condescending manner. “Miss Frost I am starting to believe that this academy is not so prestigious as advertised after all.”

“Now, Monet,” Miss Frost reprimands, amused. “It is a discredit to Mister Maximoff to lump him in with me – he is much more reformed than I.”

“Besides,” Jubilee adds, throwing a superior glance at Monet, “Quicksilver was only a member of the Brotherhood of Evil Mutants for a short while when he was no older than _you_. He and his sister abandoned their dad to join the X-Men, and he has been a hero ever since!” She grins slightly, “You’d know that if _you_ had ever been an X-Man!”

“Hm,” Monet huffs. “And now you are both _here_ – a testament to how much Xavier wants you both around, I’m sure.”

“Hey! I _chose_ to be here!” Jubilee says. “Not like _you_ whose daddy just dumped them here and didn’t look back!”

“Why you –”

“Girls!” snaps Miss Frost, her patience tried and tested. “I ask you for _one_ thing – one thing! I asked you to both be on your best behaviour for once in your lives and you could not even do _that_ for five minutes!”

Both girls look downward, slightly ashamed – Monet less so than Jubilee. In fact, he hears Monet whisper not so quietly, “It’s not _our_ fault that you wanted to impress Quicksilver so much.”

Miss Frost’s pale skin turns a shade pinker than usual. “I –”

Pietro turns a charming smile on her. “I am suitably impressed, believe me, Miss Frost.”

Monet and Jubilee giggle, and Miss Frost turns a fierce glare on them which causes them to fall into silence immediately.

“Oh come on, guys,” another girl protests – this one with messy blonde hair. “Leave Miss Frost alone! She’s had to deal with enough of your spats this week, don’t you think?”

“Stuck up,” Jubilee coughs under her breath, and Monet cracks a smile. The blonde-haired girl scowls.

“Thank you, Paige – I am glad to see that I can rely on at least _one_ of you girls.” Miss Frost seems to have recovered her usual pallor though she does not meet Pietro’s eyes as she turns to him. “Now, let me introduce you to the ones who have not already embarrassed themselves by making a scene…”

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr is also Welcome_to_Latveria if you want to follow me there.


End file.
